Interrupted
by Thanatos-Aire
Summary: YSTverse. Vidfic :: “I’ll bleed knowing you won’t care…”


title: Interrupted  
part: 1/1 complete  
date: May 2006 

author: adagio  
written by: ThanatosAire (Airi M.)  
contact: death.in.a.box13

genre: Yoroiden Samurai Turupa  
rating: PG  
warnings: death-centric

notes: So I have a random moment of Shuten-loving and out pops this. Y'know, actually, I'm starting to get away from him and more into Anubisu, which is bizarre in and of itself, but whatever.  
blurb: For my now-former beta, who was upset that I don't write this show nearly as much as Gundam Wing.

trailer: Vidfic. // "I'll bleed knowing you won't care…"  
disclaimer: I don't own, claim to own, or make profit off of any canon elements. Evanescence owns the song.

* * *

_Please, please forgive me, but I won't be home again. _

* * *

The boys laugh and run around, tossing the Jewel of Life between them.

Nasuti grins and cheers as Byakuen nabs the leather cord and trots off with the charm.

* * *

_Maybe someday you'll look up, and, barely conscious,  
you'll say to no one: "Isn't something missing?" _

* * *

Shuten is standing on the bridge. 

There is no movement, no break from stillness, save his eyes slowing closing.

Then the breeze suddenly gusts violently, whipping his robes around him, and Shuten falls forward.

* * *

_You won't cry for my absence, I know - You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...? Am I so insignificant...? _

* * *

Touma reads a note from Jun aloud, sharing it with his friends as they crowd Nasuti's front garden. 

They laugh and shrug and sling their arms around each other's shoulders, shaking their heads.

* * *

_Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me? _

* * *

Shuten falls forward. 

Head breaking the surface of the river first, the rest of his body follows only moments later.

It only causes a small splash.

* * *

_Even though I'm the sacrifice, you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone. _

* * *

Shin and Xiu play in the ocean, their wetsuits already sleek with saltwater. 

They turn and wave to Seiji who shakes his head and goes back to reading beneath the umbrella Nasuti set up beside their things. Riyou's head pops up over the edge of the umbrella and he grins, bouncing his soccer ball lightly in his palm.

Touma comes flying in from the opposite side to tackle Seiji to the sand.

* * *

_Isn't someone missing me? _

* * *

Shuten sinks down into the water.

His limbs are spread-eagled, bobbing about gently in the river's currents. Coppery hair tangles about in a serene trail of calligraphy through the murky water.

* * *

_Please, please forgive me, but I won't be home again. _

* * *

Xiu's uncle Qin grins and waves them off. 

The group laughs and waves back, trotting along the streets of New York with shopping bags hanging from the crook of their elbows.

Seiji looks a bit pale and Riyou's smile looks a bit forced, but they're still having a good time. Touma is chattering excitedly about the museum down the block he'd been to once before and Xiu groans comically.

* * *

_I know what you do to yourself, I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?" _

* * *

Shuten begins to float back to the surface. 

The back of his head breaks into air, his red hair matting down to spread out in a bloody halo around his bust. The rest of his body flows up as well, leaving him facedown in the forgotten river.

* * *

_Even though I'm the sacrifice, you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone. _

* * *

_  
Touma's voice cuts in -- "He's a man!" _

* * *

_Isn't someone missing me? _

* * *

The sun beats down on the body, drying the back of his robes where the lapping water cannot get to it. 

Red hair swirls slowly, slower, the fabrics nearly still.

The water continues to push and pull silently.

* * *

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed, knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you and wake without you there, _

* * *

Xiu laughs and points towards the watering hole. 

Riyou nods with a grin and explains with exaggerated hand motions about the African wildlife. The others are intrigued and watch the animals go by as the guide-jeep continues along its track.

Taped to the inside of a red ball-cap lying forgotten atop the cooler is a faded photo of a much younger Riyou and his father. Both are wearing cameras and there's a similar backdrop of the desert-jungle threshold behind them.

* * *

_Isn't something missing? Isn't something... _

* * *

Shuten flows along with the river. 

His robes, hair, and fingers trail through the water, leaving wakes that are left to dissipate on their own. There is nothing to disturb his journey, there is no-one to hold him back.

* * *

_Even though I'm the sacrifice, you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone. _

* * *

Suzunagi smiles. 

The warriors give a displeased snort almost in unison. Their new armours weren't worth everything the five of them had gone through.

They sigh and head home, hoping another battle won't disrupt their lives any more than the past ones already have.

* * *

_Isn't someone missing me? _

* * *

Shuten is lying beneath the bridge. 

There is no movement, no break from stillness, save the water gently rippling.

Then the breeze suddenly gusts violently, whipping his robes and wet hair around him, and Shuten sinks down to the riverbed.

* * *

owari 


End file.
